


Rise! Donatello x Reader - Perfect

by Chocolate_Chips



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Donatello and Leonardo (TMNT) are Twins, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Chips/pseuds/Chocolate_Chips
Summary: 4 male teenaged turtles and their 2 mutual friends play a nice game of Truth or Dare, and feelings are revealed
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Rise! Donatello x Reader - Perfect

It was you, April, and the turtles. Splinter was beyond passed out by this time. A Lou Jitsu movie played in the background as all 6 of you sat around in a circle, just chatting. The conversation was going in every different direction possible. It started off with food, and then went to exercise, and then Mikey mentioned something about a cat playing Chopsticks with Chopsticks? You weren't sure, you were too focused on Donnie, your turtle crush.

You had focused back into the conversation when you heard April let out a gasp. Everyone looked over to her with curious looks in their eyes.

"We should play Truth or Dare!" she said, a huge grin stretching across her face.

Mikey shot up, grinning as well. "That sounds fun!" he shouted "What is that?" he asked, still excited, which made you giggle.

"Well, whoever's turn it is gets to pick someone to ask 'truth or dare?' That person has to pick either one. If they pick truth they have to honestly answer a question asked to them about how true something is or not. If they pick dare they have to do whatever that person says...with some restrictions of course! Then the person who was picked, once they've answered/completed their task, are now the ones asking the next person!"

"That actually sounds mildly interesting, I want in" Donatello stated, suddenly interested in the conversation which made you snort to yourself.

Donnie looked over when he heard the snort, a small smile crossing his face as well as a light blush for a split second. You made him feel so sweaty and jelly-like.

"Ok ok! I'm gonna start y'all!" April stated, quieting everyone.

"Alright, Raph, Truth or Dare?" she asked, waiting for Raph to respond.

"Uh, Dare! Raph is ready for anything!" he answered, smirking.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it! I dare you to call Splinter, and in a very panicked voice tell him you can't find a girlfriend"

You had to bite your lip to keep from laughing at that one. Everyone else seemed to feel the same.

Raph, trying not to laugh himself, picked up his phone and called Splinter. Splinter soon picked up the phone with a groggy "Hello?"

Raph then started spouting panicked nonsense. Splinter was still half-asleep so he was having a hard time processing anything.

"Dad I can't find a girlfriend and I don't know what to do!"

"Then don't get so nervous around girls, it's the nervous stink"

Everyone burst out laughing, Raph just sat there and let out a laugh, a shocked laugh, but a laugh.

"Alright, um well, thank you Pops"

"Uh-huh"

"Well...Raph...it's your turn! Pick somebody!" April told him.

"Alright...I choose...Leonardo! Truth or Dare?" quickly recovering from what happeed, he ended the call and turned to Leo with a large grin.

"Dare! Absolutely dare! Whatcha got for me big man?!" Leo shouted, ready for whatever Raph would dare him to do.

"I dare you to call any pizza place of your choice and ask if you can return a pizza"

"Huh? That's it? Easy!" Leo stated.

The entire conversation between Leo and this poor employee had everyone crying with laughter. By the end of it Leo had a bright blush coating his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh, Leo?" Mikey asked with a giggle.

"Shuddup man" he pouted.

Remembering that he got to choose the next victi- person to ask, Leo looks up and directly at Donnie.

"Hey Donatello~" he sang out with a grin "Truth or Dare?"

"You know what? I'm feeling confident, dare!" Donnie answers with a smirk.

The smile that Leo had on his face haunted you. It looked so sadistic! What did this boy have in mind for his poor brother?!

"I dare you, Hamato Donatello, to call your crush, and explain to them exactly WHAT you like about them to them"

Donatello felt all this blood drain from his face as he sat in shock. How would he do that?

You felt yourself stiffen. Here it goes, the harsh reality. The confirmation that Donnie didn't like you the way that you liked him. You felt yourself swallow thickly.

"We're waiting Donatello" Leo egged him on.

Donnie grumbled, grabbing his phone and unlocking it. He was shaking the whole time. His heart, it felt like it was beating out of his chest, he felt like he could hardly breathe, but he kept himself together. He didn't want to seem weak.

"Oh! Like Big Mama says, I'm altering the terms of the dare at the last minute, you have to put the call on speaker phone so we can hear who it is!" Leo grinned wickedly.

Donnie felt himself physically recoil into his shell a little. Leo really wanted to get back at him. He forced himself to push forwards though. He pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker. Everyone sat in silence, waiting. That was until you felt and heard your phone go off. Someone was calling you.

Donnie felt himself shrink into his shell even more. Here it goes. He was going to get rejected, and in front of everyone too. This was going to leave a pretty big emotional scar.

You looked down at the contact and then quickly looked back up at Donatello. A thick red blush coated your cheeks as you felt tears filling your eyes.

You pulled yourself together and answered the phone.

"Hello?" you answered shakily

"I..." he started, pausing for a moment to collect himself.

"I think it was your eyes that first caught my attention...they were so bright and welcoming...and I felt so safe staring into them, I could do that all day." You were starting to shake, trying to holdback your tears.

"You're so smart...kind, caring, genuine...perfect...I just....I love you, (Y/N)..."

A deafening silence.

"Donnie..." you choked out, breaking the silence. You were trying so hard not to cry. You brought your hands up to your eyes and held the there for a moment, though a few tears did manage to escape.

You composed yourself a few seconds later. Sniffling, you wiped the stray tears away with your sleeves.

"Donatello, those are the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me." You started, blunt, straight to the point.

At this point you had hung the phone up and you were looking directly at him.

"You are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me...I don't know where I'd be or what I'd do without you. I love you too" you giggled, a few more tears leaking out of your eyes.

You felt a heavy weight being lifted from your shoulders. That felt so good to finally say.

Donatello, moving quickly, scooted closer to you. He reached out and grabbed your chin, which he was holding between his thumb and pointer finger, and just held it there, admiring you. A light blush coated his cheeks as a small, but warm smile stretched across his perfect face.

You looked up into his eyes, which seemed to be sparkling, and felt like you were finally home. Your eyes did end up falling down to his lips though, and it seemed as if his eyes had done the same. You both leaned in a little but stopped, feeling hesitant.

"oH ME GOSH JUST KISS THEM ALREADY!" Leo shouted causing everyone, including the 2 of you to look at him.

"Thanks for ruining the mood Leo" Donnie growled out.

Leo sheepishly grinned and shrunk into his shell.

"I'm so-" he started, turning his head back around to look at you.

You cut him off as you quickly leaned up and pressed your lips to his.

He froze for a moment, a light blush coating his face, once again, before he relaxed into it. He brought his hand up, cupping your cheek, the other hand moving to hold your waist. You grinned and threw your arms around his neck.

Everyone started cheering, and congratulating the new couple. Donnie had been the first to pull away, eyes closed, a blush coated his cheeks as he let out a flustered giggle. He looked so happy. You giggled and leaned up to gently press your forehead into his, eyes closing in content.

This was perfect.

~The End~


End file.
